User talk:WarBlade
Thank you Thank you for the welcome, I really appreciate it. I mostly correct spelling/simple grammar issues but I'll try to help as much as I can- although the wiki is going pretty well on it's own right now. :No problem. The wiki can always use a tidy. The Style Guide may be of interest to you for seeing how we like to format things here. You can sign your forum and talk page posts with four tildes like this: ~~~~. -- WarBlade 19:00, November 8, 2010 (UTC) vandals RE: this - How are user's edits well-intentioned? They are not relevant to the Siren as a character and user clearly/literally signed his edits as shit. 11:19, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :It was pretty borderline. I looked at all three edits and they were feeble attempts at putting sketchy information online. The signature was stupid. I let it slide. If the person came back and made some informative additions, fine, but if any vandalising became more obvious, I'll stomp on it. That IP has yet to edit again anyway. -- WarBlade 19:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) editing quotes with quotes of characters what do i write down what they say or what the subtitles say e.g scooter says"more busted up then my mamma's girl parts" but the subtitles say "more busted up then my mamma's girly parts" so what do i wrtie down because i dont want to get in any trouble from changing one incorrectly :I view the discrepancies as kind of a grey area myself. I've actually lifted dialogue text straight out game files and pasted on Borderlands Wiki pages, and viewed numerous spelling mistakes along the way. "Really" spelled as "realy" for dlc4_bd_hyp_spr-bad_live_criticalpain_6 for example. Both the audio and text can be considered canon, so both are equally valid. My take on it is that contributors should use best judgement. American spelling for quotes, seeing as that is what the text is most tuned to, and correct any spelling mistakes rather than copy verbatim. In the few cases where the word is different, go with best judgement and append a note to cover the less likely of the two options. -- WarBlade 12:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) dude dude i have alot i mean ALOT of overly powerd legit guns on borderlands with no way of photoing them would appreciate you contacting me on 360 and joining my game so you can have a look and photo them my gamertag is my name on here : Did you just ask a wiki sysop to join your game just to take photos of all your items and upload them? Also, sign your posts with ~~~~ so that people know what "your name on here" is. 15:20, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hello, i am Shad0w Beserker.. and i would like to inform you of my 1000+ gun collection..... if interested please contact me.. via Xbox live.... ill be waiting. warn template there is a warning template which catagoriz/ses users for monitoring. this is useful for multiple offense users and quite honestly, keeping score. uses and explanation here. 01:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh, nice. You made 4 edits on that template page BTW. Should I "te" warn you? ^_^ -- WarBlade 01:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC) no. they were spaced enough to justify and i was still in the process of stealing it from farm wiki. Help Please? urrrm, hi, i've been directed from fenrakk's page as he's currently away from the site, and i was wondering if you could help me out with something? ive posted a new forum thread earlier about the weapon auto switching, is there anyway to turn this off? Sign your posts. 14:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I see there have been some replies already. Were they not helpful? What's probably happening is you've held down the pickup button for too long, which invokes the pickup-and-switch function. If you just tap the button once you won't switch items. -- WarBlade 20:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's note - if using a controller check your auto-repeat settings) WOW.... Your not dead???? Hellooo... I have recently made 2 edits before i got your welcome message... How do i attribute the edits i made to my new account?? The first edit was on double phase blast effects to dramatic entrance and the second was to phasewalk ability itself (which only implied phase blast before my edit). Is it possible to "tag" the edits to my new profile? thanks for your time :) I am the best robot 02:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : No. Wikia doesn't allow that. 02:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::The edit count is nothing more than a number anyway. Quality > Quantity. -- WarBlade 04:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo... i got a lil somethin somethin for you... i need help please.... i was able to "create a page" but for my life cycle i cant edit it... THIS ISNT WORRRKING.... the page is at the following coordinates: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Double_Phase_Blast aparently my dna profile has not been confirmed.... can you take a look at it? until then i will continue pushing buttons and beating my console... I am the best robot 06:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :No article has been created at that URL. -- WarBlade 06:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Ya i figured... i have been experiencing lots of problems trying to edit things... for example, i had to do the page above twice because i included a link and had to give a password and the first time it didnt work right in my browser so i had to type it all again... its kinda frustrating since i cant leave certain things like links to builds in talk because it doesnt magically work the second, third, or fourth times... what browser do you recommend? im using firefox :I use Firefox. It works fine for me. -- WarBlade 07:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo... I got a lil somethin somethin for ya i believe that wiki's viewers should be informed of ALL the numbers involved with skills... although i do understand on your deletion of any long winded explanations... i tried to include a short version on DRAMATIC ENTRANCE that also gave the numbers, it got FUNKY... and because i cant edit speedily, i cannot fix the format... i will keep trying but check out dramatic entrance and fix it from your end if you can I am the best robot 09:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) whew... i finally got it after dozens of tries... now dramatic entrance is more consice with all the data present for the viewers... see ya when you log on... I am the best robot 10:00, January 2, 2011 (UTC) very nice job on making a concise entry... i would have to think hard to make it better... although i think its a complicated subject, it has been defined precisely... the word "key" can be changed to "close" but i wont mess with it until i figure out micro way to explain the rest... thanks for including the actual numbers :) I still need to make that page on phase blast...grrr lol i think its worth a page since its the only skill that can be used twice within a second... hopefully, i can have the tenacity to make a page as i have had to edit pages... although it might help me if you can make it for me and i can then edit the page... if you could just make Double Phase Blast page and say something like "strategy"... maybe i can edit that... THANKS FROM YOUR LOCAL CL4P-TP I am the best robot 11:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) you know what?? i just seen your commentary on changing my entry... its really sad to think that i just got done congratulating you on the work that you did... if you want to "ROLL EYES" at anything any contributor has to say, just do it at the beginning... IF YOU REALLY FEEL that a contributor is just blowing the wind instead of trying to define a skill, just say so in the first, second, or third edits that you choose to make... erase what they say, like you did, then tell them straight up that you dont want them to post... that would at least eliminate whatever niceties that the contributer would give to your deleting thier edits... although i for one understand where you are comming from, you definately should not be "policing" contributors entries to the point where you have to "roll your eyes" at anyone... TAKE A STEP BACK and TAKE A BREATH... then edit with "new eyes" the next day or so so you do not have to "roll your eyes" at anyone... This is an important lesson in the real world as well, since you cannot "roll your eyes" to your boss (its easier to do online isn't it?) Dismissing what a contributor is giving to the knowledge base is like dismissing the knowledgebase itself... Sure i was a few sentences long winded at first... but i am not stupid and saw and acknowledged where you were comming from... if you want to "roll your eyes" at me then go right ahead... its not like i didnt see where you were comming from or try to acheive your goals... basically... F4C-Y4 I am the best robot 11:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :For the record, WarBlade was commenting on the complete failure of multiple users to replicate simple table formatting already existing somewhere else on the same page; not everything is (only) about you or your edits. And for a person who starts a new subsection every time he posts and overuses line breaks, you aren't really in a position to be lecturing a wiki administrator on his niceties. So yes, he should be "policing contributors (sic) entries" all he likes / needs to in order to get the job done. 12:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::for the record: the only table data on dramatic entrance was on the skill itself, not on the skill being used twice by doing a double phase blast which was nowhere on the same page.... and i agree with everything warblade had eliminated/posted about any length of post i made and congradulated him on making the information concise... i would not "roll eyes" at you and ask if we were done here... if you want me to do that then more power to you... i only contributed to a page that did not include all information, and got told that "it was obvious"... when clearly it was not... now when i say i understand, i really do... the 6 or so sentences that i contrabuted was condensed into 2 or 3... which warblade did a good job on... and i congradulated/understood where he was comming from but i wanted the raw numbers for the wiki viewers to see... I am not completely angry, but to say in a comentary that "are we done yet? *rolling eyes*" i would submit as being unrespectfull in the least, and repressive at the most (hoping that a response is repressed).... now i can understand a cumbersome job it is to regulate what goes into wiki... i would submit that "rolling your eyes" to gain any objective, whether or not its legitimate or not is "not the best" way to go about things... But then again, i prefer logic over stupidity... either way, apparently wiki gives all users equal access to edit pages... meaning, that anyone can "roll thier eyes" all they want, but in the end, all things come to those that post last??? That would be POWER TO THE PEOPLE who want to contribute content to inform... :::Reusing the same starting clause as I did isn't going to get your point across any better. Besides, I said table formatting, not table data. And you need to check your login status before posting if you don't want your edits to be credited to your IP address. I roll my eyes all the time, "but in the end", all that matters is the quality of the post. :::Since you calculated for "Double Phase Blast" (and almost tried to create a brand new article for it, I don't know why) - while you're at it, why don't you calculate the percentage trigger of Mind Games for every possible clip size on every possible enemy level difference? I'm kidding. 14:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::OK you caught me... i am a newb... definately take your shots at me all you want... if it makes you feel like a man then go ahead... the same starting clause is most confusing... didnt i speak from the heart earlier??? or are you gunna erase that??? Table formatting versus table data is definately in your favor if we are speaking about the same thing... im talking about the table for the dramatic entrance skill... what the CL4P-TP are you talking about??? i only entered a new table for twice the probablility on Dramatic Entrance... IS THAT OK WITH YOU???? or are you looking for a different table???? and if i forgot to sign in then i really dont care much about my ip adress, it can alway be changed, what are you getting at with that comment??? is that a threat??? really??? go for it dude.... If you cant comprehend why an artical on the only skill that can be done twice in less than a second, i promise that i wont try to explain it to you... oh gawd i just seen the fact that you was kidding... ok so i am punching keys and slapping my console... like a cl4p-tp that cant make anything work... LOL anyway, im not saying that you guys arent good... just saying that you should have a lil more couth THIS ISNT WORRRKINGGG forgot the sig thing 15:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ok i forgot to log in as well.... see i told you about the newb stuff... although im not a newb on builts or what skills are related to each other..... I am the best robot 15:07, January 2, 2011 (UTC) No, I was trying to help. If you don't want my help, or misunderstand it, then so be it. :I'm talking about how the existing table :has proper formatting, while your various edits :and 1=36% 2=64% 3=84% 4=96% 5=100% :do not have proper formatting. :I do not wish to fill up WarBlade's talk any further - especially with all that unnecessary subheadering - so you can reach me on my talk if you want to. 15:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::regardless of what you think, The double phase blast strategy has been seriously unrated since the high accumulation of points of the DLC content... This includes skills of Dramatic Entrance and Silent Resolve for protecttion, and the damage base of Resiliance and/or Phoenix as well as the capabilities of healing in inner glow, hard to get, girl power, and blackout... the intricacies are being viewed by the higher ups and it is definately uncomfortable where i am... if there ever comes a day when we can speak freely, then i will meet you... otherwise, be carefull what you say about any builds you have in mind and NEVER modify ANYTHING posted online if you value your IP adress.... LOL this is only kidding threats that i have recieved... do not take them seriously unless you truely believe that your privacy is worth it... LOL The IP address was a weak threat in the least... decide for yourself.... Gun Images Gun screen pics, so how are you guys taking them? Are you just using a camera or is there a easer way. I have a Reaver's Edge Penetrator that's proof that they can spawn. I got lucky and it only took like 20 runs to get one. I have had a good day for getting Penetrators though. The stats are not the greatest but it will do. title "Reaver's Edge" Blue text Damage 705 Accuracy 94.3 Fire Rate 3.0 +52% Recoil Reduction +180% Crifical Hit Damage 10 Shot magazine And of course full auto. :I play on the PC so for me screenshots are mostly just hitting the "Print Screen" key and running the result through Photoshop, or in the case of gun itemcards right-clicking on the card to bring up the save screenie option. I'm not familiar with the options for consoles, and I suspect you fall into that category, so I suggest heading to the forum for advice from other console users if that's the case. -- WarBlade 04:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::sup ::if u got borderlands on ps3 add me ;) ::D-Mike-E ::Hey Check me out I'm dancing, I'M DANCING! Pistol page reorg Okay, with your sanction I'm tackling this. The current content of Pistol will replace the existing Repeater Pistol redirection page; I'll blast the contents of Talk:Pistol over there, too. Pistol will receive new content, describing the attributes that repeaters and revolvers share in common (Mordy's skills, a common proficiency, appearance in skag and Zombie TK vomit, 4x in weapon chests, wielded by Lance Defenders). Revolver I can leave alone. There will be a lot of piddly edits everywhere as I patch the myriad references to Pistol that meant Repeater. Daemmerung 17:54, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wow... Finally someone agrees with me enough to try to push back at the madness? :) Sounds like a plan. I have an alternative suggestion too. If you'd care to wait until the weekend, I'll be able to pitch in with all those myriad piddly edits. Not to mention a potential page deletion here and there so that articles can be moved as opposed to copy/pasted. I need to wrap my head around the pistol articles again - it has been a while since I initially wrote those gripes about the pistol article structure. -- WarBlade 18:59, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd love not to do this solo banzai style, but unfortunately after Thursday I have to turn back into a pumpkin for a while. Probably until mid-month at least, maybe later. So I'm strongly motivated to tackle this now while I have the proverbial copious free time. The only admin-magical-secret-powers page deletion we need is for the current Repeater Pistol redirect page; there are currently 17 references outstanding to that page, so it won't remain exposed for long. I'll throw together a quick new Pistol page in my sandbox this afternoon (Pacific time zone, North America) so that the holes don't stay open for long. Proposed sequence of events: #I write skeletal new Pistol page in User:Daemmerung/Pistol; #you delete Repeater Pistol; #you (or I) rename the existing Pistol to Repeater Pistol; #you (or I) rename User:Daemmerung/Pistol to Pistol (I'm guessing that you have sufficient priv to do that in "my" userspace); #I make lots of fiddly little edits to correct outstanding links; #you come back this weekend and check my work. Did I miss anything? How does that sound? Daemmerung 19:28, March 2, 2011 (UTC) For your review, User:Daemmerung/Pistol. This should replace the current Pistol, with that page in turn replacing the current Repeater Pistol. Daemmerung 21:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I missed a step. Need also to rename the existing Template:Pistols to Template:Repeater_Pistols. Though I assume that I have sufficient privilege to do that, and it need not be done until some other contents change. Daemmerung 22:12, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Another missed step, and one for which I lack sufficient privilege: Template:Contents needs to change its Pistols link to Repeater Pistols. Daemmerung 03:40, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'll look at those and get on it. You want the deletions/updates ASAP? -- WarBlade 04:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::That would be awesome. Means I can rip though the little stuff tonight, and there'll still be tomorrow for one more day of back and forth on all of this before I have to back off a bit. Daemmerung 04:51, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll sort out a few basics right now, but I might have to deal with some of the fiddly stuff a bit later. -- WarBlade 04:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::You missed a couple of steps, but I've just set the stage. Go for your life! :) -- WarBlade 05:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm on it. Talk to you later. Daemmerung 05:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Finished a first pass. Pleased to see that I've suckered you into hacking on this tonight as well! Have to figure out why Categories are sort of borked now. One problem: the random example guns placed as illustrations on the title pages (eg Repeater (title) or Fury are auto-registering under categories; thus "Repeater (title)" appears as a sub entry beneath Atlas Pistols, just because the exmaple weapon is Atlas. Daemmerung 06:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, well the categories are going to need some tweaking anyway now. Once those start getting realigned I suspect other things will become clearer, or the direction that should be pushed in will become clearer at least. -- WarBlade 06:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Got it mostly figured out now, so the categories are now mostly fixed. The remaining spurious categories come from the weapon infobox being used to cite the specific attributes of example weapons. (The ghastly mess that is Cobra is a good example of this, but it happens all over the place. Swatter Needler etc.) The weapon infobox contains category creation automagic, which is convenient except when it isn't. I'm not yet sufficiently infobox savvy to figure all of this out. Daemmerung 21:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. I think it was D1g who initially did most of the templated categories here and he wasn't one to plan ahead and consider the impact of what he was transcluding and where. I'm more of a word geek than a code monkey myself, but I have used templated categories (carefully) from time to time. I might have a look later and see what messes can be tidied. -- WarBlade 04:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Happypal has hacked in there as well, so I brought it to his attention in the hope of stealing some cycles from him. If you look at the logs you can see my attempts to address some of this. I couldn't get it tested properly thanks to server caching, and eventually chickened out, rolling back my changes. Maybe I'll take another tilt at it when next I find time. It's still better off now than when we started. Daemmerung 05:19, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Un-protect I think its about time we un-protect Outrider and Aries. The warring parties are long gone, and fully protected main_space are never good for a wiki. If warring we-arises, we should block the warrers, not the page. Happypal 08:41, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :That is extremely astute. Also, I just wanted to say hi to Warblade. Sorry about my first few day on the wiki. I did not mean to add any burden to you. I am a joker at heart, and I really didn't know what I was doing (still don't?). Anyway, I am always man enough to admit when I was wrong, and I was. Just saying... 09:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll keep it in mind Happypal, but I'm not so sure that blocking contributors is better than locking up a problem page. The contributors who place personal opinion over un-biased, reasoned, or sourced documentation on a single article may well be beneficial to the rest of the wiki. The ability to block other users should really only be used to remedy individual problem cases such as vandals or advertising spammers. -- WarBlade 10:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) That is an extremely good point Warblade :) 11:03, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not saying we should ban users. Just a fair warning to stop editing said page immediatly, and take it to talk, or admin mediation, or else face the wrath of a 24h block. We're all grown ups here, we play by the rules. I don't want to be blocked from editing pages just because some dickhead ruined it for everyone. Besides, its been something like 6 months. Happypal 11:14, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I would suggest a compromise of sorts. Open the pages for a few days, It is easy to regulate and happy can DO his work. Then close them again. But that is just an outsider looking in :) 11:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Also, no matter what anyone may think of me, happy is loved by the community 11:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Actually... I don't have any work to do there. '-_- I was just suggesting an unblock, and bot sucked in an arguement. I'll get back to work on other stuff now. Happypal 11:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh GAWD LOL. I thought you was asking for permission... Anyway, did I say to Warblade that I did (didn't) know what I was doing on this wiki? I should just give up LOL. I do have apologies owed to Warblade, nevertheless. sorry dude. 11:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : It certainly would have simplified my global passes to have had direct access to Aries. is curious, goes off to look up the page's history Daemmerung 16:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) weekly poll this week's poll ends soon. would you care to choose the next poll topic? you may view the poll archive to see past poll topics, and the poll talk page to see user's ideas for future poll topics. or, of course, pick any topic that amuses you. please respond as soon as possible before 11:59pm cst, (gmt -6) 3/12/2011. thanks. 04:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) how likely are you to edit tron wiki? bloody sure thing mate not even for a beer already donnat :Haha. Nice. Have you been stalking me? :) Yeah, run with the Tron Wiki thing. :D -- WarBlade 19:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh wait. DrCF ninja'd that one in. *adds unsigned* How about: ::What's your favourite Mad Max instalment? :*Mad Max :*Mad Max 2 :*Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome :*This shit is tits ::-- WarBlade 19:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::*Mad Mel ::*Max Moxxi ::: ::::And there he goes again... *revert-move* -- WarBlade 21:36, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Ping! Qv User talk:Daemmerung#weekly poll, where I gots the hot poll potato, and you have been tagged as the op-du-jour. What exactly are my deliverables, and where do you want them? Daemmerung 16:51, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Kiwi Dr. F told me you were a kiwi. My wife is a kiwi from the north island. We have been reeling from earthquakes in Christchurch (there have 2 since she has been in the states). Now Japan... Geez what is going on in the pacific rim? Anyway, My wife is looking forward to the world rugby cup. Catch ya later. 15:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm half Kiwi, yeah. The Pacific Rim can be a volatile place in selected areas. -- WarBlade 21:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Dice Dr.F deferred to you on the dice thing on NOharas page. I am the original author. But read it and make your decision :) 21:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Pop culture references. I'm gonna be taking a broom to the Pop Culture References page. I'm mostly going to be cleaning out pronouns and other grammatical errors and such, but if I see some trivia that just doesn't seem right to me, I'm going to mark it with a tag and let you deal with it. Cool? 11:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know how practical my involvement is at this point. I'm out of the loop on the Borderlands Wiki - I've been busy as hell doing major overhauls on the Tron Wiki and helping out a little bit elsewhere besides. I've barely had time for the Borderlands Wiki since November. It's good to hear that there are still plans to clear out the junk though. :) There's way too much of that clogging up the place. -- WarBlade 14:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright then, I'll just take care of it myself then. No worries. 16:26, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Awesome. How's the Borderlands Wiki going these days anyway? I skimmed the Recent Changes. The names have changed a little in recent months I see. -- WarBlade 21:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Policy Hi. Based on your above comments, I would like to gather the community's opinions on forming a trivia policy. As it stands now Dr. F defers all trivia to you, however if you're no longer taking an active role on this particular wiki that leaves us without a "leader" on this particular subject. Of course, should you feel inclined to return to active duty I don't want to step on any toes either. I'd be interested in your opinions, and perhaps a brief outline of your views as to what makes "borderlands" trivia. -- 06:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC)